


气体云

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	气体云

气体云

|游戏王zexal  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我  
|Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗，R-18，原作时间线，后日谈向。请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

*本篇几乎完全为捏造内容；必然存在BUG，请权衡个人接受度；补完内容非常多，可能造成情节狗血或者其他不适观感，请根据个人口味谨慎选择是否阅读。

01

“克里斯……老师，您的学生在问您，现在能和他通话吗？”

实验室配套的休息室里，有人不疾不徐的发问。被问到的人发丝从床侧垂下来，在被叫到名字的时候被身体的动作带得猛然一颤。与此同时，细细听过去，有压抑的急促吸气声在室内蔓延着。

“老师？”拿着通讯器传话的人低下身体靠近过来，声音里带着轻微喘息，“学生在等您的回答呢。”

日光透过窗帘落在房间里，提问者的人影的在黑暗中轻晃，轮廓微微模糊。

被逼近的人看着对方的蓝眼睛，在短暂僵持后咬牙捂住嘴，狠狠闭眼转开脸。而这动作似乎让对方非常受用——他边打量身下人，边缓缓直起身，手一路从他光裸的胸口缓缓向下，沾着皮肤上的汗水来回在对方紧绷腰侧来回抚摸。身下人因为他的动作挣动了一下，他因此无声顿住时，对方又紧张的制止了自己。这让提问者扯起一边的嘴角，然后他舔舔嘴唇，刻意的动了动自己的腰，身下立刻传来了一声压抑的惊呼。而提问者看着他安静笑出来，扯开身下人捂住嘴的手，同时调动自己下半身的肌肉——

“啊，是的。他现在非常忙碌，没有办法和您通话。”与此同时，他一手拿着通讯器回话。

“好的，我知道了，会转告他的。再见。”

挂断的下一秒，通讯器就被身下人抢过，粗暴的抛出去落在房间另一侧的沙发上。被压着的银发男人抬手，将骑在他身上的人抓住肩膀压下来，同时握住对方的腰，报复性的顶上来。在对方呻吟时，他张口咬着身上人的胸口，压着他腰部的手按得更紧，激出对方惊叫。

“怎么？突然忍不住了，克里斯老师？”惊叫过后，对方边喘气边用得意的语气问他。

“你真是太大胆了，”被叫做克里斯的男人喘息着回答，咬着牙吐字，同时抓住怀中人将他顶得忍不住仰头呻吟，“快斗，我是要你替我接一下，但我没允许你这么做！那边可是一群学生……”

刚刚那个在他们交缠中突兀出现的联络，出自克里斯这两周里照顾的来研究所短期交流的学生。他们按照身份和礼仪，称呼克里斯为老师是理所应当的。而正因为这份短期交流，克里斯在两周里和他的恋人快斗之间的时间几乎全部被挤占——原本他们在休息间会互相陪伴的时间，完全被来交流的学生们充满了，学生们围着克里斯，总有需要老师来解决的问题——所以他们在这期间最亲近的接触，是在茶水间交换了一个急匆匆的轻吻。

克里斯知道，无论怎么说，就结果来讲都是他冷落了快斗。所以当这个周五终于有了彼此都空出来的下午后，快斗在休息室里一言不发，只在他身后轻轻执起他的一缕长发亲吻时，他就心软了。于是他暂时的放开了自己原本决定的不在工作时间有过多亲昵的原则，转过身将对方拥入怀里。如同他预料的，快斗从一开始的试探过后马上就转为了急切。在亲吻间，少年的一条腿插入他的双腿间，已经在不自觉的蹭他。他微微犹豫了一下，但当快斗的蓝眼睛凝视他，急切的喘息着将手臂盘上他的后颈和背时，他就又一次心软了。之后即使在衣衫褪去后，发现快斗已经早给自己做好了准备时，他也只是看了他一眼就放任他把自己压在身下骑过来——没办法，他在心底总有个角落溺爱着他。

但这可不包括在做爱的中途，替他接通讯的时候边通话边靠到他耳边发问，还在看着他不敢出声时，故意晃动腰和绞紧后穴折磨他。

快感和巨大的紧张感同时笼罩着克里斯时，快斗也居高临下的看着他，并且掌控着他的一切。他进入了快斗的身体，可他又是被支配的那个。快斗边被他侵着入边公式化的应答着原本属于他的通讯，用最认真的口气喊他老师的同时，被他的阴茎撑开身体的样子也映入他的眼里。剧烈的羞耻和不安催生异样的快感，沿着克里斯的脊椎爬升，最后烧掉他的脑子。他知道快斗看着他想挣动又怕被通讯对面听到而不敢动的样子在无声的笑，于是他扭过头去，却又被墙上自己和快斗交缠的影子击中——

光影勾勒出被按着肩膀，随后是被扯开捂住嘴的手，仿佛在观看自己被强暴一样。

他的第一次高潮发生在通讯刚开始的时候，快斗因为他的颤动而仰起头，颈部曲线在汗水映衬下散射出模糊的光，汗珠汇聚在胸口，因为颤抖而逐渐滑下。然后他看了克里斯一眼，笑了，张开嘴：“我好像看见克里斯老师了，要我帮你叫他吗？”在说话时他从对方的性器上撑起身体，克里斯看着他在通话中扯掉用过的安全套，随后在对面的学生说话时他盯着他，笑着用牙齿扯开了第二个红色方块。

“提到学生就让你这么兴奋吗？”快斗此刻又靠过来，半挑衅半讨好的吻他，“都是学生，就这么怕他们知道你和自己的第一个学生在做什么吗？”

快斗的蓝眼睛看着他，好像猫科的猎手在黑夜里与濒死的猎物对峙。

“你们……怎么可能一样。”克里斯喘息着回答。

“是吗？你因为他们丢下我就跑的时候，我倒是真觉得克里斯老师对所有学生都很一视同仁……”这个回答似乎并没能让快斗满意，他眯起眼，咬上克里斯的耳朵，发音含混不清，“而且……你之前都多久没提我是你的学生了，是我作为学生的事太久远，所以已经被你忘了吗？”

他又一次绞紧内壁，毫不留情的咬上对方的耳后吮吸。

“怎么可能……啊……”银发的男人终于是由于姿势而被他刺激得难以忍受，他尽力掌控对方的腰，但也忍不住偏过脸埋头在枕头里强压快感，他感到自己快被逼到边缘，意识都不太清晰，“倒是……我十五岁的时候，如果就知道你现在在做什么，当时的我绝对会赶走你的……”

然后他感到快斗的动作突然动作停了。快感的来源突然静止，这让克里斯卡在不上不下的位置，于是他转头睁开眼，眼前的快斗正低头凝视他。

下一秒，快斗扯起嘴角，猛然间低头咬他。同时夹着他的身体收缩扭动，任由克里斯在他身下呻吟喘息，银发随着动作颤抖不停。快斗扣住对方双手阻止他挣动，撕咬般在他的胸口上留下一个带血的齿痕。

“那你当时就该彻底赶走我。”他盯着他，咬牙眯眼。

“毕竟，现在的我是绝对不会放过你的。”

最后他侵吞猎物一样的吻住克里斯，感到身下人在他的夹击下再次射了出来。交缠的唇舌堵住了对方的声音，狩猎者毫不留情的攫取猎物临终前的气息，在彼此的唇齿间肆虐碰撞与撕扯。直到呼吸缓缓平稳，他慢慢的松开自己的猎物，看着对方一瞬间开始不停喘息，他才笑着擦掉嘴边的拉长的银丝。

随后一切归入平静。短暂的伏在对方身上休息后，快斗撑起身让克里斯从自己身体里退出来。过程中他感觉得到克里斯正在看他，但他下意识的转开眼没有接触对方的目光，最后他侧身背对着克里斯躺了下来。疲劳开始在性欲巅峰后如同温凉的水一样爬上来，他是有些累了，暂时没有精力应对下去。

也包括那一丝夹在倦意中的隐匿空虚和不安。快斗感受到它在脑海中滑过，又犹如月色下跃出海面的一尾银鱼一般，飞速潜入黑暗。

这场性爱开始得在意料之中，可通过临时起意的将克里斯逼到极限，快斗感受到掌控欲带来的别样快感，但他却并不明白为什么此刻自己内心里还隐约泛起的不满足究竟从何而来——明明身体已经被从内到外都触碰得足够强烈，这份鲜明的快感应该能够平复之前的一切渴望。

不过他现在没有能力想太多了。他感到自己呼吸渐渐平缓，至于是不是有点过火了，该不该对克里斯道歉，就只能等醒来再……快斗闭上眼，试着让自己沉入黑暗。

一双手从背后环上来，熟悉的胸口贴上他的脊背。克里斯从背后靠过来，将他抱在怀里。是要继续温存吗？这场性爱说是他从对方手里强夺的也不为过，所以他不觉得在情欲巅峰过后，克里斯此刻还会很想继续。他闭上眼，没有拒绝也没有回应。

克里斯看着身侧的快斗，情欲爆发过后，他似乎已经开始准备休眠。

他看着闭上眼睛柔顺躺在自己怀里的人，眼前却总是快斗将他揽下来亲吻前看着他的那双蓝眼睛。灰蓝色的眸在微微暗下来的室内犹如水中的宝石般湿润鲜丽，蕴含的情愫复杂又急切直白到让他移不开眼，更伸不出手去推开。

他小心的将快斗翻过身，从唇开始缓缓吻下去。他的唇在快斗的脖颈上停留，随后细密的亲吻胸口，再转而缓缓向下。快斗在他身上留下了疾风骤雨般深浅不一的痕迹，而他此刻回馈的动作则柔软得如同春水缓缓漫上。当他将双手覆上对方的腰侧抚摸时，快斗的手臂爬上他的脊背，房间里的喘息声微波般渐渐再次涌起。

快斗闭着眼，松垮的抱着对方的脊背感受着。他没力气思考太多，克里斯的爱抚和亲吻黏腻而温柔，像是要融化他一样持续触碰着，诱劝他的身体放松下来为下一轮做准备。绵密而柔润的接触里，银发的男人一言不发，可求欢的味道充盈着一举一动，舒适得让人受用。快斗在克里斯吻过来时分开腿，感受着对方再次探入他的身体。

闭着眼的少年仰起头，没有抗拒。时间足够，又无人打扰，即使他现在思维并不十分清晰，也知道此刻他们可以将欢愉延长。

“我收回那句话。”在对方完全进入身体后，快斗听见克里斯开口。

“什……什么？”快斗挣扎着睁开眼。

“我不会赶你走。”

克里斯动了，他把快斗抱紧，互相无比熟悉的身体严丝合缝的嵌合，在零星的摩擦试探后便飞速涌上来快感。快斗仰起头，对方的声音在喘息和刺激感里听不真切了。他似乎还在说什么，但在倦意和快感里，他的意识被冲击得有些模糊了……

快斗感到自己被对方的手臂束缚一般的包裹着，快感在体内爆发。

“我会抓住你，快斗。”

绵长的快感夺走了快斗最后的意识。

02

当快斗醒来时，他的身体已经被清理干净，内衣也被换过，其他的衣物则是被整齐的叠好放在床头。窗外的天已经完全黑了，房间里只剩下他一个人，床头的夜灯被设置成了开启模式。他眨眨眼，想起来开始之前克里斯说过，自己晚一点还要去确认一下重点实验室里那台的仪器的适应进程。他翻身摸了摸身侧位置，还是温的。说明克里斯才刚离开，而自己是在克里斯离开后开始的慢慢转醒。

快斗决定去见对方，在着装时他通过动作一一确认自己身体各部分的状态。身体上痕迹不多，遮盖起来并不困难；除了残余疲劳和可以忍受的酸痛，没有其他异样的感觉，说明他没有受伤；所有的衣物都保持着完好。意料之中，一切运作正常。

即使他开启了一场突然且过火的性爱，克里斯也依旧在其中待他细腻和小心。快斗最后拿起手套，脸上却不自知的泛起淡淡绯红，反观他自己……却似乎对对方的需求越来越没有边际和尺度。比如对于报复性的从其他人那抢夺“学生”这个特殊称呼，没什么负罪感；再比如在离开了熟悉的温度之后，睡眠甚至都会提早结束。

但这一切是克里斯先开启的。五年前，这个男人将他伸过去的手握住，给予他指导和休憩的港湾。在快斗最无助时光里里，克里斯在待他上，倾尽了自己能给出的所有。那些柔软的宠爱和关怀悄无声息的被青春期的渴望织成了一张巨大的网，银发的少年先察觉到了它，但他最终低眉敛目，用转头落荒而逃让一切戛然而止。可网那一面的蓝色蝴蝶阻止不了自己，他慌张的追上去想要留住，于是就这么彻底撞进去，挣扎着被越缠越紧。

他以为自己能挣脱。但当与狩猎者再会的那一刻，他就明白，自己身体的一部分已经被永远留在了那张银色的蛛网上。细密的丝线透过时间和成长蔓延而来，即使他早就不是美丽易碎的蝶，它们却更早就和他的心跳脉搏完全相融，让一切都无法逃脱了。

他被困住了，可他骨子里始终是个狩猎者。快斗最终长成成熟的猎手——他渴望自由和掌控，于是他伸出手，最终将对方从高空中扑落抓住，并撕扯着拆吞入腹。

千百日夜之后，他们在夜幕中互相吞噬，以喘息和挣扎为祈祷，在呼唤彼此中化作对方灵魂的一部分。

他需要克里斯，永远需要。但克里斯对他的意义，远远比需要更多。他总会想起初次结合后的第二天克里斯握着他的手说“只要我们的选择一致，便无所畏惧”的一幕，那能让他不自觉的微笑。

是的，这是他们一起一点点堆积而成的世界，是他们的选择的结果，所以他们无所畏惧。

他准备出发，却在最后无意识的拉紧手套之后顿住了。他看着自己的左手，这是……

警报声打断了他，快斗猛然间站起来。他立刻链接上轨道七，确认来源后他心里一惊，瞬间将自动应对措施调节到了最高，同时打开门冲出去。

来源是克里斯此刻应在的实验室。

他冲到门口的时候，相应的隔离措施已全部开始运作，初步监测也已开始。监测结果显示，实验室内人数为一，同时警报表示其中出现了非法入侵者，入侵者被评估为无攻击性。

克里斯的纹章手环没传来报警，表明主人生命体征依旧平稳，可奇怪在于，手环上定位装置显示他也依旧是在这间实验室里。但克里斯是不可能触发警报并被判定为入侵者的。综合起来推测，一切就相当诡异……

快斗皱眉，在最后一次确认了入侵者的无威胁判定后，他选择了开启实验室的门。

是什么引发了警报？房间里的人不是克里斯吗？那克里斯究竟去哪了？快斗的手在身侧握紧，他感到自己的肌肉已经绷紧了。

隔离门开启，原本仅有应急照明的房间从门口涌入光，一片白色的衣摆出现在快斗眼前。银发，实验室的白色外套，散落一地的报告，以及背对着快斗但被举在身前正发出蓝色光的手环将那个人侧脸的轮廓模糊。

那是克里斯。

“克里斯，你在那做什么？”快斗轻轻的松了一口气。

对方颤动了一下，转过头来，他的蓝眼睛凝视着快斗，手里抓着那枚蓝色的手环，虽然音量很低但里面正一刻不停的传出来阿克雷德家次子愤怒的吼声。

迎着他的目光，那个人站了起来，梳理整齐的银色麻花辫随着他转身的动作摆动着。他直起身，凝视着面前比自己高一点的少年，犹豫着开口了：“你好，你是认识我吗？”

四目相对，一瞬间寂静了，只有托马斯的声音在房间里回响：“这到底是怎么回事？我哥怎么突然缩小到几年前了！立刻给我个解释，快斗！”

那不是他们的克里斯。

03

托马斯•阿克雷德踢开门并喊着“我哥在哪！到底怎么回事？”冲进来的时候，快斗头都没动只转了一下眼睛，就继续盯着监控数据看了。

之后，托马斯指着他的一通怒吼，他更是闭上眼一句都没听。

是他的疏忽。在警报响起到他赶来的时间差里，这个年轻的克里斯接到了约好要和兄长一起回家的托马斯发来的通讯，通过那枚掉落在地上的纹章手环——研究者的基本素养和高智商让他无师自通的飞速驾驭了它，在看到通讯请求栏的名字是弟弟的时，也没有太多犹豫就接了——所以快斗没能阻止他们通话。托马斯在接通后，没几个问题便立马察觉了异样，等到快斗赶到实验室门口时，暴躁的阿克雷德先生已经在对面吼着质问和跑在来研究所的路上了。

听着托马斯喊完，快斗抬起手指着隔壁房间：“他在那。”

托马斯一愣，转头看了看，似乎是想了一下是哪个房间，随后即刻暴怒：“隔壁？操！你把他关高危实验专用的隔离实验室了！”

快斗再次撇了他一眼，然后转回去继续看数据：“初步的分析结果出来了，克里斯本人在哪不清楚，但这个他并不是克里斯。准确点讲他都不是人，推测是依靠某种能量体做出来的人形复制品，外观和言行拓写了当年的克里斯而已。详细报告和具体数据都还要等一下才能……”

“我看你才不是人。”托马斯从牙缝里硬生生挤出来一句话，“你这什么态度和做法，就这么像对小白鼠一样对他，你是冷血动物吗？”

“你要给能量做的临时产物争取待遇还是找安慰？那你找错人了。”他说着，抬手翻了翻面前屏幕上的新数据，“虽然没有最终结果，但99%以上的几率可以确定，他只是一团能量，这你懂吗？严格意义上讲，他都不需要任何招待。”

他转过头，神容平静：“愿意让你和他保持通话到自然结束，是出于稳定他情绪需要，并不是要让他感受家庭的温情。”

托马斯听了他的话倒吸一口凉气，似乎是又惊又气说不出话。

快斗看着他，边监控着进程边继续说：“我不能放他随便跑，在阶段性的分析结果出来之前，他都不能离开那个房间。因为谁都不知道放他跑出去会有什么后果。”

“……他不出去就行是吧？那我要立刻去见他。”托马斯开口，快斗能感觉到他强压着火气，声音都有些异样的抖动，“我进去到那里去，总可以吧？”

“进去有三道门，一次性的开门代码会在你到门口前发给你。”

托马斯转头就走。

“从外表看，他可能是过去的Ⅴ。那你应该知道，对他来说这里就是未来。所以阶段性结果得出前，你不要对他透露关于我们这个世界的任何的重要信息。”

“不用你废话。”托马斯打开门，咬着牙出声，“我他妈都觉得，现在的他要是知道自己选的是你是这样的家伙，就根本不会让自己走到这个操蛋的未来。”

他摔门离去，在隔壁的隔离室门前站定。直到最后一道门开启，看见隔离室内那个侧身对着他的人影，托马斯才感觉自己牙齿已经因为愤怒被咬得酸疼了。

可好不容易进来了，托马斯却突然又有些不敢打招呼。

眼前这个人怎么看都是他的哥哥，只不过小了几岁而已。隔着手环的通讯，在屏幕里看到的时候还没对差异感觉那么明显，此刻见到真人才觉得与自己熟悉的兄长竟然是天差地远的。个子很小，估计站起来可能会矮现在的自己一个拳头；清瘦的样子显然是还没有二度发育，骨骼远比不上他熟悉的那个人舒展，更不用提身型和肌肉，完全是少年时期的样子；而且那身曾经的研究员打扮……

“托马斯？你来了。”对方在他犹豫的时候抬起头，先开口了。

托马斯含混的应了一声，然后他看到对方立刻笑了。这个笑让他一愣，他的哥哥带着D视镜，手里拿着面板笑起来的样子，让遥远记忆里那个他都快要忘记的哥哥与眼前的景象瞬间就重合了，这让他有些晃神。

“怎么了？你在发愣，是有哪里不舒服了吗？”

年幼的哥哥探过身，抬手就要试他的额头。这让托马斯立马回神，向后躲开的同时慌忙扶住哥哥的肩膀把他按在原地：“没有，我好得很！我就是好久没见过你戴D视镜的样子了，怀念下罢了。”

这话让面前人一愣，反射性的抬手摸自己的脸和D视镜。托马斯看着他的动作趁机在心里偷偷感慨：十五岁的大哥真是好小。通常他和哥哥对话是要仰起头的，而现在他要放低视线才能正好看到对方……感觉有点新奇——毕竟他还从来没俯视过自己的哥哥。

“现在的我不决斗了吗？”克里斯的疑问打断了弟弟的观察。

“不，我说你每天都用决斗来和我决定谁去洗碗你信吗？”

“托马斯，我知道家用AI可以洗碗，我没忘记这件事。”

“原来你不止不浪漫，小时候的你连玩笑也不会听吗？现在的你只是不戴这样的D视镜了而已，决斗起来依旧很难缠，放心吧。”

“是D视镜已经不流行了吗？那现在辅助设备是什么样子？你知道吗？”克里斯的眼睛一下亮起来了，提及决斗的辅助设备他的兴趣瞬间涌上来，抓着弟弟的手兴致勃勃的等解释。

这种充满期待的眼神向来让托马斯难以招架，是来自哥哥的就更让他没办法。就，就只是D视镜的话，也不算什么重要的事情。所以给他看看没什么不可以吧？

“呃，也不是，那个就是……算了，我给你看吧。”

说着他让鲜艳的纹路覆上自己的眼，过程中听见兄长的低声惊叹。随后被对方捧住了脸一下子凑到近前仔细打量，他忍不住闭上眼：这么直接对视实在是有些头晕又有点不好意思，反正也不会看太久，就这么闭眼忍过去算了……

“真是不可思议啊……”

感觉到对方的手沿着纹路细细抚摸，托马斯觉得自己连发丝都要开始陷入窘迫了。沿着纹路边缘触碰过后，那只手短暂的离开了，这让托马斯暗暗松了一口气。而就在他要睁眼时，手指的触感又回来了，但是这次落点是另外一边的眼周……

托马斯猛然后撤一步，抓开了对方的手：“别碰它！”

说完他就后悔了。掌中纤细的手腕，面前人被惊到的表情，他微微仰起头看着他的样子，这一切都让托马斯涌上负罪感——此时的克里斯对他们身上的一切都还不知道，他不该接受任何责备或情绪。

“我……不是要骂你……”

“我以为那个伤痕是贴纸或者化妆，抱歉，托马斯。”

这句道歉让托马斯直接不敢看他的脸，他转开头：“那不是。具体的原因，嗯，我现在，那个还……”能直说因为结果还没出来我不能告诉你吗？天啊，谁来救救我……

“没关系，不想说不要勉强自己啊。”小他一圈的手搭上他的肩，轻轻拍着。

这时候实验室的门开了，轨道七带着茶壶和两只茶杯的拜访打断了他们。克里斯被抓走了注意力，托马斯看着他去接过托盘和道谢，同时不忘饶有兴味的盯着那个AI离开，直到对方彻底消失在门后。

快斗这家伙，明面上死咬着必须隔离和什么不把这个克里斯当人，这时候倒知道准备两个杯子。托马斯撇嘴，在克里斯看不到的角度翻了个白眼。

当他再转过头时，对上的却又是刚刚那双闪闪发亮的眼睛：“托马斯，那个AI是？”

“快斗养的废铁。”他双手抱胸回答，顺便在脑内搜罗了一大圈可以用于描述“你的学生在未来长成了一个彻底的混蛋”这一情况的词汇。

“是……快斗啊。”克里斯托着下颌眨眼。

“啊，那家伙现在啊——”

“可我并没听过这个名字。”

托马斯的话音戛然而止。他突然意识到，自己有一个非常重要的问题忘记了确认，他吞了吞口水：“老哥，你回答我两个问题好吗？你……到底多大了？”

托马斯感到自己的手在微微发抖：“还有，你周围最近发生了哪些事，能和我说说吗？”

然后托马斯在那张脸上看见了当年在福利院里，第一次见到来探望的哥哥时，他所看到的一系列表情——银发的少年咬了咬嘴唇，欲言又止，目光与他相碰时被烫到一样的逃开，又在逃离后忍不住偷着看向他。

短暂的沉默过后，托马斯被探过来的双手抓住了右手：“托马斯，我……很想父亲和你们。”

他听见克里斯的声音有些压抑的颤抖：“从七个月和四个月前开始想，一直想，一直想。”

去他妈的这不能干那个要小心吧！托马斯咬着牙，伸手揽过对方压进自己怀里：“想就说啊，刚刚傻绷着些什么！你以为你是老头子吗！”

你才刚过十五岁没多久啊，混蛋！托马斯想着，抬手把他抱紧：“还是个小鬼，装什么成熟冷静的大人啊！想哭也没事啊！你这个……”

然后他就被人抬手捏了脸。

“嗷，你干嘛啊！”

“我没有要哭，是想说所以见到你很高兴啊。说出来是让你知道我很想你，然后请你对哥哥坦率一点。”克里斯转过头，刚捏了他的手现在转过去拍他的肩。

“喂——你这人怎么不按理出牌啊！也就是我好心又耐心，换个人早揍你了！”

克里斯又捏了他一下：“我目前还在整理父亲留下的资料，原先的探索异世界之门项目组暂停了。现在的我是一个人住在研究所，你和米歇尔……你应该都知道的。”

他没有提到父亲，但是他们都知道发生了什么。

“所以，你现在欠我一个问题了，对吗？”不给托马斯逃走的机会，克里斯抬起的手再次触碰他眼下的伤疤，“所以这个是怎么弄的？这么大的伤口，位置还这么危险。我不认为你会有这么调皮。”

这一次的提问就完全是哥哥的语气了，只是比托马斯所熟悉的态度少了太多威仪。可此刻克里斯身型瘦小，周身散发出的青涩感，又让他任何包含请求意味的行动都平添了一份少年感带来的难以拒绝。

“……被讨厌的大人摆了一道而已，别想太多。”托马斯咕哝着念了一句，随后扭开头。他不擅长撒谎，更遑论对家人撒谎，所以本能的不想再多说。

而这时候，快斗发来的“阶段性监测报告已完成，立刻返回”的消息救了他，他松口气，转头告诉克里斯自己要先离开一下。克里斯看着他面带疑问，但发现他的躲闪，就立刻换上了笑意拍拍他的肩：“你有什么事就去吧，不用担心我。”

被老哥看出来了。托马斯瞬间就意识到，这个年幼的克里斯是看出来了自己不想多说，为了不让他为难，才没有发问的。那么，至少对他说点什么补偿下……他犹豫了一下转回来：“刚刚说的快斗啊，就是发现你的那个人，是个假装大人的混蛋。”

托马斯清清喉咙，假装随口一问：“怎么，你对他感兴趣啊？”

“哦……有点。”

喂……你不是不认识他吗？那为什么还会关注他啊，你这家伙天生是有什么奇怪的快斗雷达吗！托马斯腹诽着，而快斗刚刚冰冷的态度和公式化的口气在他脑内立刻就浮现出来，这让他看着克里斯有些犹豫：“你想见他？那我可以勉为其难帮你问一句。”

“不是，只是他刚刚送我过来的时候，看我的眼神，让我觉得有点……”

妈的！快斗你个禽兽，我哥现在才十五岁啊！你是用了什么下流诡异的眼神——

面前的克里斯陷入了回忆，他微微皱起眉：“那种被看着的感觉有点熟悉，好像在哪感受过。但我确实没见过他。”

“……那是他盯着别人的眼神太凶了，他一向这么糟糕。”

“你不喜欢他？”

“不，绝不是不喜欢。”托马斯耸耸肩，“是超——讨——厌——想到就会心理性过敏的那种。”

说完他走到门口，开门时忍不住回头：“喂，我等下一定会再回来的，不会抛下你。哦，鉴于你还是个小孩子，所以偷偷哭一下真的没问题，我到时候会安慰你的。”

“我不会哭的。你不要给人家添麻烦啊，托马斯。”克里斯对着他笑了，不忘挥挥手道别。

“十五的小鬼就少装大人口气！”

托马斯在走出去之前探身回来弹了他的额头。在克里斯的惊呼里他终于笑出来逃跑。

隔离实验室在机械门闭合后恢复了安静。克里斯整理了一下自己的编发，然后从贴身的口袋里摸出一块石头拿到眼前。那块石头是夜空一般的黑色，其中有一些细碎的矿质镶嵌着，在灯光下散射出星星点点的碎光斑。它因为放在贴身口袋内，此刻依旧是温热的。石头的角落被穿了一个孔，一枚绳扣穿过将它固定。以上便是它仅有的加工了，除此之外，它的一切散发着原始与自然的味道。

克里斯凝视了这块石头一会儿，将它装回自己的口袋。然后他仰起头，细细打量这个房间，在目光扫过四周的墙壁时，他放慢速度，对着接缝和材质来回打量。最后他凝视送来的茶，托马斯和他都没动过，两只茶杯安然放置在托盘上。

他看着茶杯，眨了一下眼。

04

快斗给出的的说明是精准的。但托马斯•阿克雷德根本不关心到底那台把阿克雷德家长子搞丢的仪器，到底是因为上一个检测者没关好电源，还是因为负荷太大过载后备用电源为了保护仪器而启动了。他也并不特别在意，刚刚和他会面的小家伙已经被确定只是十五岁的大哥的一个复制品，并不会真的返回十五岁的时间点或者对未来有什么影响，而是会在能量耗尽后消失这件事，他只记住了仪器贮能显示，对方存在的预估时长为一至二小时。

至于什么这仪器属于时空穿梭类别，目前还只是测试阶段，原本都根本不该传送生物体之类的，他一概左耳朵进右耳朵出。

“所以说我们不需要怕他会知道什么了，只需要让他开开心心度过最长不过两个多小时，然后我老哥就能回来了对吗？”他挥挥手，打断快斗。

“理论上讲是这样的。但目前的结论只是阶段性的，最终结论要等实验结束，也就是Ⅴ回来再评定。所以为了保险起见，所有关于我们这个世界的重要信息，以及对他来说属于‘未来’但尚未发生的事情，都不能透露。毕竟最终结果得出之前，没有人知道万一说多了，会不会有万分之一的可能性干扰时间线引发蝴蝶效应，从而引起‘未来’出现连锁变化。”

说完这些，快斗指了指桌上的手环：“我已经联络了父亲，他在赶来的路上。你的父亲和Ⅲ因为之前的短期旅行现在正在地球对面的某个地下遗迹里，我只能得到自动回复，所以先把信息发过去了，之后他们看到应该也会马上有所行动。至于你……”

“我没那么蠢，不会说漏什么的。”

“你的意思是，还要去见他？”

“不行吗？明明危险系数已经无限趋近于零了。我知道你们这群人搞起数据分析都谨慎得很，你这家伙推翻自己初步结论的可能性，比我哥哪天突然学会讲冷笑话的可能性都低。”

“我没有跟你开玩笑。Ⅴ并不是简单的角色，尽可能减少他的信息来源才是对的。他可能已经从这一小时和我们的先后接触里，在我们控制外已经挖掘出来很多信息，如果他因此在这个世界有什么行动……”

“快斗，那个克里斯他不是真人没错，但他是我哥的复刻，这也没错。”托马斯抬高声音打断了快斗，“我哥他不会伤害自己的家人，我非常清楚。”

“但他不是真的。给你个忠告，不要对他太投入感情，他注定会消失。任何行动最终都会毫无意义。”

“快斗，我们为了家人，可是连死都不怕的。”托马斯看着他，笑起来了，“你觉得，我会怕小小的难过一下吗？”

快斗盯着他，托马斯收起笑容与他对视，最后快斗先转过身不再看他：“我不会停下全方位的监控和下调警戒级别的，无论你选择做什么。你可以走了，我还有监控要继续看。”

“你……不去看看他？”

背后这句让快斗神色一凛，但他没有回头：“我没必要去，他不认识我。”

“你不是真当我蠢吧？快斗。”出乎意料，向来直来直去脾气火爆的托马斯没有发火，他抬手指着快斗旁边那面暗着的玻璃墙——墙体的位置正好就是隔壁的隔离实验室的那一侧。

“你以为我不认识可调节的单向透光强化玻璃吗？”紧接着，他抢过去一步，在快斗来得及阻拦他之前，抬手动了一下操作界面。

玻璃瞬间亮起来，一墙之隔的隔离实验室清晰的出现在他们面前。一瞬间，他们两个人站的位置正好就是隔离室里小桌和座椅的正前方，十五岁的银发少年就正坐在桌前端着茶杯看着手里的面板。但与此同时，克里斯对面前玻璃墙的变化一点反应都没有，像是完全没看到一样。

“我的确不跟你们一样热爱泡研究所，但我会识别普通玻璃墙和单向透光玻璃墙的，就算你在我进来的时候暂时关掉了，我看样式也知道它不是一面普通玻璃——在我哥在那边看是墙，在你这边就是个屏幕了——你要一直在这房间里分析数据，那就是根本一直在看着我们！少嘴硬了，你明明就想见他，你以为你能骗谁啊？”

快斗斜了他一眼，根本没有回话的意思。他直接扭过头继续看数据，把抬手指着的他Ⅳ就这么晾在那不再理会了。

托马斯看着他的背影，深呼吸了几次，再次开口：“……我哥刚才和我说，想见你。”

对方没动。

“喂，给我听人说话啊！我的确是一点都不喜欢你，但是我觉得我哥不瞎也不傻，他总知道自己要做什么。”他提高了声调，感觉自己最后的耐心被彻底耗尽了，“你也很清楚吧，我哥不会想做没意义的事情的，既然你们相处过那么久，现在也是那种关系，你应该了解他——”

“就这个？那我没时间听你废话。现在你可以立刻过去看他了——如果你想陪他的话，不更应该抓紧时间吗？”

“你——操！”

“你要去就别大意，Ⅴ是非常难缠的。”

“你才该闭嘴！那称呼和冷冰冰的态度……你他妈什么冷血动物！”

原本因为快斗送茶行为和为了满足兄长的请求所建立起来的那份游说动力，此刻在快斗油盐不进的态度面前，飞速的被消耗殆尽了。托马斯摔门离去，再次接到一次性的开门权限也并没能让他的情绪平静下来。在打开最后一道门之前，他不得不花了十几秒时间拍自己的脸来整理情绪。

一墙之隔，快斗看着托马斯再度回到十五岁的克里斯身边。克里斯听到他回来的声音，从面板前抬头，拢了拢自己的长发，然后放下茶杯回头。

在他起身到回头前的那个瞬间，快斗心里一惊——克里斯站起来几乎与他直接面对面，银发少年抬起眼，那双蓝眼睛仿佛越过了单向透光的玻璃墙，直直看进对面的快斗眼里。

白色的衣摆晃动，他瞬间就离开奔着弟弟过去了。在他和Ⅳ开始交谈的时候，快斗才感觉到自己的手心在发潮。有什么不对……快斗想着，紧接着他命令轨道七调动研究所内所有可调动的资源，加入到对数据的分析中来。克里斯托夫•阿克雷德是他无比了解的人，但这家伙作为对手时会何等不动声色的难缠，他可是也真实领教过的。

刚刚那个似是而非的凝视，让他一瞬间想到了美术馆遭遇战时，那双蓝眼睛看着他的样子。

而他再抬头看他们的时候，一条消息进来了。

——他说想去研究所屋顶看星星。看一眼不会爆炸的，对吧？我要带他去屋顶。如果不开门，我也会用纹章的能力带他去的。

Ⅳ显然是想气他，整个信息里根本没有商量的意思，完全是个通知。而玻璃墙对面的克里斯，正和Ⅳ面对面，他背对着快斗，站在Ⅳ的身边的样子从背后看去像是个乖巧的弟弟。快斗对着他眯起眼。

托马斯接到了开门权限代码，其余只字未有。他抓起身后人的手腕：“走了，跟紧我。不然可要迷路了啊。”

“你在说什么呢？你忘记我对研究所也很熟悉了吗？”身后人笑着，脚步轻快的跟上他。

站到研究所天台上，被夜风吹起衣摆和头发时，托马斯才意识到今晚的确是个看星星的好时间。他年轻的哥哥在上了天台之后就发出了惊叹，一溜烟跑到天台中央开始凝视天空。他的动作是托马斯以前从没见过，至少是没有刻意去记住的轻快和孩子气。声音也是，有种他从未感受过的无拘无束洋溢着。他的兄长很少在他们面前完全不加克制的展露情绪，无论悲伤还是喜悦。

他知道快斗此刻一定知道他们在说什么做什么，他既然监控着便全能接收到。但托马斯才不想多考虑快斗的心情，因为眼前这个瘦小的克里斯，已经让他在得知他的境遇后，便在心里持续不断的钝痛着。

善解人意，看到他为难就不会再要他多说。对家人坦言思念，却故意闹起来以免他担心。他跟米歇尔在最艰难的阶段仍然在一起，互相支持，但是那时候同样失去了父亲的哥哥是一个人怎么熬过来的……他根本都想像不出来。

“托马斯，你怎么了？在看什么？”克里斯在招呼他了。

“……看你太瘦了，担心你会被风吹跑。”

“嘿，你在怕我会就这么飞走消失掉吗？”

“哪有，毕竟你很快就要……”托马斯瞬间刹车了，而克里斯已经转过了头，这让他心下一惊。

“别担心，托马斯，有些事我是能推测到的哦，不要小看你哥哥。”克里斯看着他，笑了一下。

“……我，我是说，你别围栏太近，真掉下去就麻烦了！”托马斯瞬间提高了声音，然后他抬起头才发现，距离他们最近的围栏附近真的有禁止靠近的标识。

“啊，的确是等待维修的状态，你说得对啊。”克里斯转头看了一眼。

哦，幸运！OK，危机暂时解除！托马斯暗暗松了口气：“反正，你就不要乱跑了，看完就回去。不要对你自己的运动神经太自信，毕竟我们都不信你。”

“哎？现在还有那么明显吗？”

“你这不是自己也知道！”

接下来，托马斯在夜风里看着他的哥哥凝视星空。今晚夜空晴朗，树木随着风沙沙作响，银河在天幕上穿过，荧光四散，绚烂而美丽。恍然间，他意识到自己竟然已经很久很久没有和家人一起看过星空。

“托马斯，托马斯，能拜托你照顾我一下吗？”在他心底泛起涟漪时，克里斯也从他面前冒了出来，“你来之前刚刚说过，‘有话就说，破例照顾你一会儿’的，对吧？”

“想干嘛？说。”他定了定神，单手叉腰试图做出居高临下的姿态，无奈感到身高差并不太支持预想效果。

“我渴了，有点想喝红茶。啊……如果不是茶包，而且是新泡的就更好了。”克里斯眯起眼，语调轻快。

“你这家伙……从小就这么会使唤人啊。”

“你也是从小就很会照顾人呢。”

托马斯终于忍不住一巴掌按到哥哥头上大力的揉：“好了好了，我去给你泡，你一个人小心点，不要靠近围栏啊！”说完了他大步往天台门口走，途中还嘟哝着抱怨自家哥哥的支使。

“托马斯？”

一声放轻的呼唤传来，他停下脚步回头问怎么了。克里斯看他回头了反而有些惊讶，赶紧摇头说没什么，这让他有些奇怪。但在确认对方没事之后转过身继续，在他刚走出第三步还在猜测的时候——

“托马斯？”

“到底要干嘛！”他喊出来，这次又得到了笑着的蒙混过关。

他再度转身，刚想着这家伙到底在想些什么……

“托马斯。”

“你他妈到底想要干什么！”他转过头，彻底吼了出来。刚吼完他就后悔了，他明明最不想看见的就是年幼的克里斯因为他的态度被刺伤的，这让他一下子软了下来，“不，我是说……”

“托马斯，以后一个人的时候要小心一点，记住了吗？”夜风送来克里斯的声音，阻拦了他的话。

“哎？”

“而且我真的渴了，你快去吧！”克里斯对着他挥挥手，露出微笑，“提前谢谢你咯！”

“好了好了，我知道了！”托马斯抬手一挥，最后一次转头，“不许靠近围栏，记住了吗？”

“好啦好啦，拜托你啦！”

天台在一番喧嚣后终归于平静。

看着弟弟消失的门口，克里斯缓慢地将视线继续抬高。细碎的星星们散落在夜的怀里，也一点点落进他的眼睛里。温柔的蓝色渐渐被苍穹染成柔和的灰蓝，微凉的气流扫动他的头发，银白夹杂着一丝丝微暗的蓝与紫在视野前时不时飘过。

世界上的万物都是相对的。未来与过去鲜明的对立着，却也相互链接，未来据此一刻不停的转换为过去。永恒与瞬间明明是完全相反的，却是也层层互相包围，任何一种永恒都会在比它更久远的永恒面前化为一瞬。

星空与横亘苍穹的银河都并不是万古同一之物，宇宙瞬息万变，但凝视着它们人类与之相较的确是存在太过短暂，光与热的源头们便成了永恒的象征与未来的见证者。

银河里融着数不清的星星，有着无限的生命可能性。光与水给予碳基星球丰富的绚丽，银河自身又怀揣它们所及不上的无机物之壮美。水鸟不会在夏季的一早穿过穿过星川，飞溅起波光和鸣叫；秋日落下时，暖光与红叶不会将穿过天际流星染上色彩；冬日的飞雪即使可以遍布天空，也不能覆盖彗星的尾；至于时值初春，新绿伴随光和露出现之前，无数恒星就已经闪耀了数个世纪。而时间，他拥有时间，又超越时间。从无到有，俯瞰着众生万物。

银河和宇宙对人类一生的长度来说，即是一种永恒了。所以这片光芒之海也是在一直凝视着这个世界的吧，克里斯想着——他所经历的，他还没有经历，却在这个世界被铸就之前必然会发生的。

那么它都会映照些什么呢？他与父亲第一次外出考察的时候，深夜在空旷的荒原上一起凝视天空的情景；他和弟弟们在夏夜的营地上一起躺在火堆边等待流星雨时的样子；还有出发前的最后一晚，他对着天空许愿一切顺利时的记忆……

他轻轻笑了，他发现自己竟然在那一天之后，就再也没有抬头看过天空。以至于几乎要将夜空的壮阔美丽完全忘记了。他此刻无疑是幸运的，在他终于抬头的时候，等待他的是一个晴朗的夜晚。他伸出手，探向天空而后又缓缓放下。人类啊，总有那么多看到却没有能力掌控的东西，无论是星星，还是时间。

好了，这样就不会有遗憾了。他闭眼又睁开，站定看着远方。远处城市的灯火没有吞掉星空的绚烂，身侧因为楼体边缘而加速起伏的气流却能感知得更加清晰了。围栏上油漆掉落的部分透露出一些腐蚀的痕迹，是不靠近查看就绝不会发现的秘密，但此刻它们在他眼前无比清晰。

那，是时候打个招呼了。克里斯对着天台入口转身：

“真是美不胜收的景象。但我觉得，一个人独享夜风和星空总归还是太奢侈了。所以……现在可以请你出来了吗？快斗先生。”

夜风吹起他的衣摆，布料拍打摩擦的声音在空荡荡的天台上回荡着。白色随着气流翻飞浮起，在他的背后展开去，恍然间宛如鸟儿迎风展开的翅膀。

他的语调轻快，听上去好似在撒娇或嬉闹。

“我知道你在看着我。何况现在只有我一个人在这……说不定我会趁机跑掉的，呐？”

05

走近他的时候，快斗看到克里斯在无声的笑。这让他全身都绷更紧了。

看吧，他就知道克里斯难缠得很——他现在这幅阵势，多半是已经知道了什么极其关键的消息。但具体是什么以及他是怎么做到的快斗还并不十分清楚——该来的还是没能避开，克里斯终是礼貌但强硬的把他邀请到自己面前了。

“不错的表演，最大化利用对面两人不同的性格和不同程度的警戒心，就轻松达到了和我单独会面的目的。应该说不愧是克里斯托夫•阿克雷德，即使是只有十五岁，也不能小看。”

“过奖了。”

“你的表演开端是在实验室里端起茶杯试着喝茶。从那时候起，你就决定了这一系列行动的计划，并且确定了最终要达成和我单独会面的目标，对吗？”

因为能量体根本不能饮食。在刚刚实验室内的监控中，在托马斯从监控前离开至到达快斗面前这段时间里，快斗清晰地看到了克里斯试着去喝那杯茶，但发觉自己无法饮用的整个过程。

“我只是有话想问你。”

“……我并不觉得你有这个必要。以你的逻辑能力，通过和Ⅳ的对谈，你想知道的一切，现在应该已经根本不用问我了。”

“那你不如猜猜我想谈什么？先说，不是托马斯遭遇的不幸可能和研究所内高层中某人有关……”他点点自己的眼下，在他弟弟相同的位置上烙印着他刚刚细细查看过的伤痕。

“不是我的家人和你曾经有过冲突，也不是我父亲为什么会变成小孩子……“

他说着说着轻笑出声。

“快斗对吧？脸色别这么随便就阴沉下来啊，托马斯在具体发生了什么上，的确是什么也没说。我只是听到了他不喜欢研究所里的大人，还有和你不对盘，据此猜测了一下，以及……”他歪歪头，“我在他赶来之前，和之后你们谈话的时候，用通讯器对他的号码进行了追踪，根据追踪结果锁定了终端，入侵进去随便看了看相册和日志而已。要感谢托马斯，他对‘克里斯哥哥’终端发出的一切请求设置的都是自动放行。”

风突然大起来了。

“至于想见你，是因为我真的非常想知道，如果这一切在这个未来里都是真的……”他走上前，夜风吹起他的头发，几缕松落的随风飘散。他的笑意消失，眼神一瞬间锐利起来。

“我不明白，为什么我能接受让我家人遭遇了这么多痛苦之后的未来——”

他猛然抓起快斗的左手手腕举高到两人眼前，那只手的无名指上面有一枚戒指。

“不能理解，我怎么可能能接受害我父亲遭遇事故的人的孩子——我为什么会把这枚戒指送给和我最重要的家人敌对过的你？”

“我不会认错，因为它上面的矿质在暗处会发光。磨成这枚戒指的陨石碎块是我的收藏品，它现在就在我身上。我的确也决定了，如果未来选中某个人共度一生时，我会把那枚陨石打磨成指环做为礼物，可是这怎么可能——”他眼神在戒指和快斗的脸上连续跳动，气息不稳，同时死死抓着快斗的手，满脸慌张和难以置信。

快斗的左手无名指上的确停着一枚戒指。很朴素的黑色指环圈过指根，尺寸完全契合着。那枚戒指在快斗在他们温存过后，在带手套时才在无名指上发现的。克里斯当时已经离开，他还并没机会问清楚这份礼物到底什么意思。但此刻他才发现这枚指环的特殊，素色的黑色陨石里蕴含的矿物在黑夜中会泛起隐约的星点亮光，这枚来自天外的小小陨石打磨而成的戒指，在夜空下竟然犹如天幕里融入了一条隐秘的银河。

可是，两人之间似乎总在欲语还休时，会赶上些来自命运的玩笑——几小时前他们彼此交缠到密不可分，几小时后银发少年就抓着他的手锐声质问。

“请告诉我，现在。”他面前的克里斯稍微冷静了一下，然后直直盯着他。少年的声音不大，有些激动过后的沙哑，但咬字非常清晰。

“你觉得我会回答你吗？”

“会。”

“Ⅳ的日志我不知道你看了多少，但你既然看了，就该能知道对我闹脾气没用。我并不是个适合的撒娇对象。”快斗说完，利落的把手抽回。

“但你会告诉我的。”克里斯并没被他的抽手激怒，甚至顺着他的动作国标舞般优雅的往后撤了两步，夜风里他的衣摆随着转身动作发出飒飒声响。

“快斗，”他看着快斗，抬手将耳边的发别到耳后，“这里风真的很大啊……是吧？”

他另一手扶住天台的围栏。

他们之间的距离再一次回到了最初，在质问过后，克里斯立刻逃出了快斗能掌控的区域。

“那么你都知道了，现在的我根本不接受这个未来的一切。而我通过推测得到的结果，和通过连线托马斯从你们的对话里听到的信息，使我完全可以理解——我现在是个与历史进程无关的复制品，我的存在与消失并不会直接影响我所在的时间点世界的后续发展。”

他眯起眼笑了：“所以，如果你拒绝我的话……”

“你会从这跳下去，对吗？”

克里斯睁开眼歪了歪头，眼睛里出现了欣赏的神色。

快斗的手在暗处握紧：“要看星空，明知道研究所庭院一直都有望远镜常设，是更适合的场所，你却选了天台。而且喝茶的时候你就知道自己是能量体，那么你能推测出自己死掉不会对你自己所在时间线的现实世界有后续影响，也很正常。”

抓住一切筹码，把包括自己在内的条件利用到极致，克里斯托夫火力全开的时候，狡黠和果决到可怕。他把这点在决斗里发挥到极限，成就环环相扣又让人目不转睛的流丽战术，但当它们被用在对峙上时，也冷冰冰的压得人喘不过气。

“是啊，而你不会允许我这么做的。因为你在乎我，你会主动出现在我面前就是证据之一。”

带着笑意他抬起左手，用右手点了点无名指，只用口型无声的说：“这是其次。”夜风里他摊开暧昧无声的第二个证据。

他从黑暗里把克里斯扶起来，再到送到监控室，这短暂的时间里，一枚一闪而过的戒指上折射出的软肋的影子，此刻就被他幽灵一样抓在手里加以利用。

“最后，你把我看管得太严了，严格到了超出需要。你想看着我，你怕我出问题突然消失——我对研究所很熟悉，观察过墙体后推测隔壁房间的功能和结构对我来说不难，再加上托马斯和你的对话我听得到——除了出于对这个未来的保护之外，就是你本人绝对不能容忍这个世界的‘我’消失，即使原因是过去的他自己。”

这个人狡猾起来刀刀致命，天城快斗即使有着防备也被逼到了僵局。他占据着绝对有利的位置，却依旧被克里斯掀了底牌。

而对面的克里斯似乎因为猜中了而心情不错，他顿了顿，对快斗继续开口：“我想过的，如果我是真的活着，我不会轻易选择死去。但这是虚拟的生命，我就没有顾虑了。”

“因为你分析得出，你的死亡只可能能威胁到这个未来世界，对你却毫无损失，所以你可以用它来做逼我出来的筹码。”

“是啊，毕竟短时间内可没人知道，我如果就这么突然死了……这个时代的我还能不能顺利回来。”

夜风一下子吹得人发冷，克里斯左肩上原本就有些松动的麻花辫又被吹散下了几缕，在夜风里飘到他眼前。

他深呼吸，在围栏前站好，他距离楼体围栏已经只有一步多的距离。他闭上眼，撩开飘到眼前的银发，顺手将辫子抚到背后，然后直视快斗：“我并非轻视生命。但这里是我根本不能理解和接受这里的未来。让自己抗拒的未来到来，为了保护自己都不能理解的自己而坚持……对此刻的我来说根本没有意义。”

他一瞬间的苦笑被夜色飞速吞没，“对我来说，最重要的一切都不见了。现在的我是虚拟的，即使遭遇什么，也不会被真实的家人们所牵挂。所以我消失这件事，对此刻的我来说只有轻松，没有恐惧。”

“所以，让我听听吧……如果有让我感兴趣的答案，我说不定会因为同情你一下而有所迟疑呢？”再扬起脸时，与只有上扬的嘴角并存的是不含笑意的眼睛，“不过抱歉哦，我也没有太多余地对你的处境报以同情，毕竟，那个，你叫什么来着……快斗？”

话音落下，一切归于平静。直接的面对面让快斗能清晰察觉眼前的克里斯的异常，之前隐藏起来一切违和正撕破表演逐一浮现。虽然这个时候他们尚未相遇，但克里斯依旧是克里斯，是能够被他读懂的。

可越是了解就越明白现在的状况太糟了。除了先前就在监控里看到的克里斯眼下的乌青，他此刻神色间的疲惫也很明显。他也应该很冷，以他现在的体质来说，他身上衣物厚度根本不适合上夜晚风大的天台。以及他虽然语调是轻松的，但全身肌肉都紧紧绷着——他在高度紧张，而紧张会加速消耗人的体力。这种燃烧精力的对峙，克里斯能撑多久，没人知道；而撑不住了会有的后果，也可能让局面脱出快斗的掌控。

他不会低估对方此刻的偏执——十五岁，快斗知道，那是克里斯最崩溃的一年。一夜间失去父亲，弟弟们当着自己面被带走，他眼睁睁的看着一切洪流一般发生无法阻止，巨大的无力感在失去过后扑上来缠住他。他不敢捂上耳朵，不敢闭上眼睛，因为强烈的负罪感会扼住他的脖子。他强迫自己尽可能的去工作，拽着自己的身体坚持，因为他知道，一旦停下来，就会不停地被噩梦和各种怀疑与猜测刮擦着大脑和神经。

“我一开始的确是将你与我的弟弟们重叠，将你对我的需要，当做是种慰藉。”克里斯曾在一切结束后对他坦言，“对不起，但那时候的我或许是在表演着正常，实际上已经摇摇欲坠的快疯了。我利用了你，来抚平自己的无力感。”

他说完这句话，还努力对他笑了一下。但快斗知道，这并不意味着他再也不在乎了。那种无力与懊丧把少年的克里斯压得几乎崩溃，即使痊愈也必然会一辈子留下痕迹。

快斗在他说完后将对方揽入自己怀里，对他轻轻摇头：“你已经尽力了。即使在最难的时候，你依旧没有放弃。”

快斗知道，在深渊中只是坚持活着，都是需要勇气的。生还者或许没有自觉，但能够撑下来的人必然是在体内深处相信还着希望的。

而眼前的克里斯……快斗用力闭上眼，再睁开的时候他的眼里不再有任何犹豫。

“那么你为什么真实的活着时不会选择去死，你想过吗？”

“因为我在属于自己的真实世界里还有家人。如果你想提他们，你想错了——选择把托马斯支开时我就已经在心里和他们道别了。而让托马斯不必面对我的消失，就是我对这个世界的弟弟的最后温情。”

那就只有最后一条路了。快斗抬起手，指向他。

“既然现在的你决定了要抱着对未来的失望去殉葬，也对此毫无畏惧，那又为什么要说给你根本就不认识的我听，还向我提问？”

这个问题让克里斯愣了，但马上他就调整过来，继续微笑着开口：“是我在问你，快斗。主动权在我手上，我没和你开玩笑。把你的手收起来，看清楚我在做什么。”

紧接着他往后退了一步，满意的看到快斗放下手，他提高了声音：“现在站在那，回答我刚才的提问。”

他已经还有半步不到就会带着身后松动的围栏一起飞入夜空了。风渐渐小了，树叶飒飒声随之停止，天台上陷入一片寂静。最后的舞台上，一切都不约而同的选择了进入了静谧，胜利的天平向着克里斯提前落下，最精致的砝码都将被摔的粉碎——

“你质问我的，我不会给你答案。”

快斗开口了，看着克里斯睁大的眼：“我只能告诉你，现在站在这个世界的那个你，不会做你这种蠢事了。”

他的声音没有停：“无论多么绝望，他总会去找活下来的方法，哪怕只有万分之一的可能性，也会愿意去争取。”

克里斯的僵了，他脸上滑过难以置信，旋即转入嘲笑：“你在说什么不可能的事——我疯了吗？这可不是一个研究者会做……”

“无论你自认为是什么，在此之前你是个人类。未来的你不是个疯子，也不是提线木偶，没有人强迫他一定要走到这步。他是为了自己想要的，以及自己珍视的人们的幸福，才选择这一切的。”

快斗对着他走进了一步。这一次，他再次抬起手。

“克里斯托夫，未来并不是一夜之间就到达的。你当然可以不认可这个未来的合理性，但你得活着，才能自己看到和累积属于自己的未来。死亡和绝望，只是你自己放弃选择的仪式而已。如果你愿意对着未来提前认输选择彻底逃跑的话，就跳下去吧。”

说完，他将手张开。

“但如果你有一点愿意活着，就自己伸出手过来。并且，我将不会问你回头的理由。”

快斗的风衣被夜风吹起来。红色在风中绽放，是一枚在空中安静狂舞的枫叶，又是一团在风里誓死不灭的火。黑色的部分几乎要融入夜空，那只手一瞬间看去，竟然像是穿透了时间与空间的一次永恒的邀请。

克里斯感到自己的手在抖，他感到自己在抬起手，又发觉自己手心潮湿，同时眼前跟着模糊起来。他是在害怕吗？他究竟……在期待的回答是什么？他抬起眼，张开嘴想要发声——

瞬间风突然大了，他的已经松动的发带被这阵疾风彻底拽下。银发散开，那条柔软的蓝色一瞬间冲向夜空。克里斯慌忙仰头去看，那是——那是父亲最后一次出发前，留给他的。

他本能的将抬起的手转向——

风撕扯着他的衣摆，他感到自己的腿晃动，瞬间星空就一下子扑进眼底。

手前有无数星星，视野里有那条飘飞的发带，张开嘴却发不出声音。

他用力的伸出手去，却只感到气流从他手中逃离。脑内瞬间放空，有遥远的嘲笑传来——看吧，他就是个无力的愚者。

原来他终究也没能抓住任何东西。

他从高处坠落。

06

夜风急呼，脊背传来冰凉痛感时，克里斯才意识到自己是在下落中被人抓住，丢回了天台地面。他仰头，夜空下的银河中，快斗在他眼前飞过。

那个少年他在夜空中翱翔，背后是两枚展开的羽翼，他轻盈的在空中再次飞远，随后才回转，最后在距离他不远处完全降落。

夜空中的星光并不强烈，飞翔的快斗五官被藏在了暗影里，但身型动作却能看得很清楚。他乘起风翱翔，仿佛一颗人造卫星在遥远的天幕上徐徐滑过，又仿佛是游在星海里若隐若现的龙。

半透明的翼在风里渐渐收拢，发出有节奏的机械音。那个刚刚给他送过红茶的AI在机械声后出现在他们面前。快斗对它低声说了什么，随后它移动出了他们的视线，经过克里斯的时候它停留了一下才继续离开。天台上再度只剩下他们两人了，但这次快斗把他朝着入口方向丢下来，断了他再入险境的可能。

“起来。”

克里斯没动，快斗看着他张开手。

他手里躺着他刚刚飞出去的发带。克里斯睁大了眼，原来刚刚他在空中又绕了一圈是为了……

“起来，自己拿。再愣着会又被风吹走。”

这句话让克里斯猛然反应过来，他伸手忙不迭的一拽，天台上立马传来两声惨叫——快斗因为被他猛然错抓住手还用力过度而带倒，直接往前摔下去砸在了他身上。

“你在干嘛！”快斗咬牙质问。

“对不起，我的腿好像……我站不起来了。”克里斯侧着身跪坐着，从快斗斜上方喘息着发声。

“你不是……吓得腿软了吧？既然都这样了就……”快斗边说着边挣扎着找到着力点撑起自己，可抬头了却说不出话。

泪水正在他眼前那张茫然的脸上接连不断的往下掉。

“哎？我，我……这，我不是……”克里斯怔怔的感受着自己的泪水，但他似乎也完全不能理解这个情况。一时间，他既不能止住眼泪，也不知道该怎么解释，只好慌张的抬起手用袖子去擦。“我没有，我不是想哭，只是……”

快斗感到被抓住的那只手正被克里斯死死握住，溺水者抓住浮木一样的扣紧不放。

明明刚才嘴那么硬的谈条件，明明能条理清晰的分析的……却根本还是个小孩子。而内心深处不想死——说了那么多话，拖了那么久，厉声质问，都是在等着有谁能够阻止他。他把快斗逼到极限，同时将最后一线希望给予他。那孩子在崩溃边缘已经没法发出再发出正常的呼救，被困在绝望深谷的灵魂在身体溃败之前，最后一次竭力敲打成就了让快斗现身所布设的局。

克里斯刚刚在空中被他抓住时，也就是这样死死的扣住他的手腕不放的——他明明比自己想像得更加想要活着。

可在安全之后，剧烈的后怕立即不受控制的涌上来，终于让重压之下一直紧绷的情绪崩溃了。

应该立刻训斥他一顿再说的。快斗想着，太鲁莽了，太愚蠢了，有勇无谋还代价过大，这根本不是一个研究者该有的行为。而作为决斗者，眼泪更不该轻易落下来。

“你哭吧。”他抚摸克里斯的脊背。

他瞬间被对方抱住，矮他一点的少年把头埋上他的肩，手臂紧紧环绕他的身体，手抓着他的外套，贴着他的身体小声抽泣。

“哭出来是可以的……”

你是家里最大的孩子，是弟弟们所信赖和等待着的长兄，是寻找父亲最后的希望，是个成熟的决斗者，你怎么能哭呢？

快斗闭上眼睛：“在这，没人会知道你哭了。”

他哭着，眼泪落下来时不时反射着星光，银色的发丝全部散落了，随着风和他的颤抖在两人间轻轻飘飞，而那枚戒指在夜空和泪光下细细的闪动着星星点点的光泽。时间的夹缝里，无法接纳的未来里，在伸手抓住他的陌生人怀里，克里斯终于放心哭泣。

我都在说些什么……这根本不像是我。快斗轻轻拍着他的背，不再出声。星空下他不自觉的将头埋在克里斯散开的长发里，那气息让他熟悉，但多了他不熟悉的轻微咸涩气味。他抱紧他，抚摸他的头发和脊背。低低抽泣声从他怀里传来，他忍不住在对方看不到的角度，在银发上落下一个蝴蝶振翅般的轻吻。

克里斯对他有无法自控的隐秘溺爱，他则不由自主的对克里斯回应以无声纵容。

等到对方脊背颤动减缓，呼吸声慢慢均匀之后，快斗试着抽了一下被抓得有些麻木的手。没想到这一下立刻惊动了对方，他立马从他身上抬起头来。但克里斯显然是因为这一下才刚回神，才意识到自己在干什么，他一缩，然后从快斗怀里直起身，抱着快斗的手也磕磕绊绊的慌张收回。

现在，他似乎开始突然间有点不好意思了。快斗看着他看向自己的脸，又飞速转开眼看地砖，然后又忍不住继续偷着瞄他。最后无主的眼睛几番逃避现实后，飞落到两人交握的手上。

父亲最后赠与的礼物，和快斗的手一起，都被他牢牢抓握在手里。

克里斯定定看着，听到一声轻笑：“虽然是意外，但算做得不错。好好伸出手，这不都还是能抓到的吗？”

他抬头，快斗扬起嘴角看着他。动了动自己的手，两人交握着的手被他的动作带的轻晃：“不是笑你。但你已经不是小孩子了，今后别再犯傻。”

那枚戒指在晃动中闪了一下，细细的银河正被他捕获一般扣在手里。而克里斯再次注意到了它。

“好了，松手，让我起来。”

在快斗闭眼要撑起身体时，被人伸手探到颈侧压住阻拦了。他被握住的手也没有被松开，他皱眉，刚想动作就感觉到压在他耳后的拇指在沿着他的脸侧滑动。

“你也太小看我了吧。你还没回答呢——就这么确定我已经不会有动作了吗？”拇指细细的抚过他的咽喉后停下，形成一个松垮的禁锢。

脖子上这道禁锢的力道不大，但是要放开的意思一点也没有。快斗因为刚刚的摔倒而被对方一条腿卡在自己双腿间，他们的身体本就靠的非常近，此刻脸靠更近了。

“因为你不会打我性命的主意，我确定。”

“为什么？”

克里斯看着快斗凝视他，他感到自己手下的身体是紧张的，但是并没有任何僵硬。

“因为我了解你这个人，‘你’冷静下来之后是不会做没用的蠢事的。”

“你这么自信自己的判断？”

“当然。因为……你现在看我的眼神，我比任何人都更加熟悉。”

快斗微微仰起头，颈项的皮肤与他的禁锢接触得更多更紧密了，似乎在展示自己的有恃无恐。他眯眼看他，克里斯仿佛看到游刃有余的猫科猎手在向着对峙的猎物摆尾了。

“让感兴趣的对象消失，对以身为研究者为傲的你来说是莫大的遗憾——所以克里斯托夫•阿克雷德绝对不会在现在对我动手。”

“因为你的眼神告诉我，你对我……感兴趣。”他挑眉，压低声音一字一顿。

“你说对了。但没有人告诉过你吗？感兴趣本身就是另一个危险的开始。”

克里斯的声音低下来，快斗的右手却更快地抬起，先一步停在他靠近的脸前。瞬间他们的距离缩短到了对方的气息抚着彼此脸的程度，但这并没影响快斗带着胜券在握的笑开口：“可惜，你刚那句话早就有人对我说过了。”

那人说完之后还覆上来夺走了快斗的呼吸，并且他选择闭眼安然接受沦陷和占领。此刻面前这张相同却年幼太多的脸，与记忆中的那人隐约重合，却显然不是同一个。

快斗眯起眼，拇指和食指捏着对方的脸颊将他向后推开一些：“别对我撒娇，想要安慰吻该去找你弟弟。”

戒指在夜风里微冷，接触到脸时，指环跟着无名指一起贴在脸侧的皮肤上，打磨圆润的星子碎片与手指之间的触感差异无比鲜明。

快斗看着克里斯，那双眼睛里映着天幕上的银河，微微发暗的蓝与夜空遥遥相应，眨动时银色的睫毛闪动仿佛流星划过。既是这时候他并不属于他，也依旧无法阻拦对方的美丽将他虏获。这让快斗在一瞬间分神。

他被这景象蛊惑了，于是本应直接推开便停止的接触被延长下来，他不自觉地用挡在对方脸前的拇指抚过少年的唇：“至于这个……对你来说还太早了。”

夜空一闪，指上那枚原本浮动在夜空里的银河猛然坠落。

少年袭击一般的握住脸前阻拦的手腕，与此同时，被原本交握的手扯得失去平衡之后，快斗瞬间被对方翻身压下，在他惊讶的目光里克里斯吻了下来。

手腕被强硬的握住，手指顶开指缝与他相扣。

快斗一惊，随后就被毫无章法的吻堵到喘不过气。对方过于凶猛，毫无技巧，青涩又焦急，比起亲吻更像是进攻。牙齿撞到嘴唇痛感分明，被撬开嘴侵略一般舔舐上颌时，莫名的负罪感和惊吓接管了他的快感系统，让快斗的背下意识的随着他的动作被激得反弓起来，与地面间形成漂亮的弧度。

可这个吻远没有就此结束。克里斯压住他的身体，更深的入侵下来。呼吸杂乱，银丝在唇舌间拉开又断。银发散落，垂下来将两人的脸遮住，这种熟悉的触感让快斗在缺氧和挣扎中愈发恍惚，他记忆中熟悉的人与眼前的少年似乎正在融合……

对方唇舌撤开时，快斗立刻扭过头大口喘息，双手依旧被扣在身侧，他不自觉的扭动手腕便瞬间传来被压制的感觉。他被抓得很紧，即使是只是手指的挣动都会带来刺痛。

但亲吻试探着落在颈侧时，快斗蓦然清醒。他毫不犹豫地抬腿击上对方的腹部，对方吃痛放开放松时他迅速后撤，将袭击者彻底从自己身上甩开。

他面前的少年捂着腹部看着他，舔了舔嘴唇：“只是想试试……原来没什么特别的味道啊。”

“你干什么！现在的你根本都还不认识我——”巨大的羞愤涌上来，这一下是真的激怒了快斗，“克里斯”做出这件事似乎比这件事本身更让他愤怒。

“报复。”克里斯毫不畏惧的看回去，这回答让快斗一愣：“我感觉得到，我马上就要要消失了，所以注定永远是听不到之前问题的答案。可不能只有我一个人永远抱着疑问——在我消失后，你也同样永远没机会得知我为什么这样做的答案了。”

他伸出一根手指在他们之间晃晃：“这样我们就算扯平了，快斗先生。”

说完之后，克里斯的身体开始发出柔和的光，快斗猛然间注意到他的身体开始变得透明，夜空开始能隐约的透过了。就要结束了，快斗感到他们之间的氛围瞬间进入了紧张与平和交界的微妙区域。明明一切都该在落幕前清算，可所有寻觅在面对一方的注定终结时又似乎没有了任何意义。这让快斗一瞬间哑然。

而光晕中，克里斯的眼睛彻底恢复了平静。他的语气平缓，几乎完全与快斗熟悉的那人重合了：“快斗，我刚刚被你救了没错，但你应该也懂……这和我将怎样选择未来是两回事。”

“……我知道。”

消失之前，柔和的光里，克里斯双手向前，小心的执起快斗的左手把他拉起来，摩挲那枚戒指。

“还有，不只有你能看懂我，其实对我来说你也出乎意料的容易理解，你的一切都在想告诉我——你不想我去你看不到的地方，你想抓住我。所以，这个报复你也得收下，报复你把我关起来。”

在快斗来得及反应之前，他低头。第二个吻，落在戒指和无名指上。

“别小看研究者——我有足够的好奇心探索未知空间，但我才不喜欢被关在它里面……”他眨眨眼，“而且，你可抓疼我了。”

随后，他在光芒中微笑：“快斗，我可是不能被掌控的。我将去往的未来只能由我来选择。”

“我知道。”

“但还是，谢谢你……”

快斗微微睁大眼睛，但这次彻底不能再问清——夜风里，银发的少年松开他的手，含笑消失。

然后是更强烈的光芒，属于这个世界的人归来了。

五年的草长莺飞在夜空下一瞬间流成点点光晕，碎波起伏又汇聚，便又到了靠岸的时候。快斗迎上去伸出手，归来的克里斯也张开双臂环抱住他，与他嵌合在一起。

风与天空之间，他们的衣摆交缠在一起。黑色与白色在星海下交汇成一体。

“我回来了，快斗。”

他把脸埋进克里斯的颈窝点头，伸出手插入对方的长发里，银色的发丝覆盖和缠绕他的手臂，与克里斯的手臂一起，将他困在对方之中。快斗眯起眼安然接受。

“欢迎回来。”

那，是你来了吗，克里斯？

07

托马斯和轨道七站在天台门内互相对视了一眼，随后他们不约而同地又看了一眼天台上抱在一起的两人，便低头压低声音分别联络两位故事主角的父亲。托马斯一边时不时偷偷看着门外状况，一边对着通讯转播：“一切平安了，他没掉下去。你们从地球那边回来得还是晚了一步……喂！你别慌啊！我的意思是大哥他已经回来了，不是他出事了！啊，不过你们等下再上来比较好。”

“你别吓人啊，哥哥！不过为什么？”对面的米歇尔压低声音问。

“坏脾气的家伙都很粘人，所以总需要人安慰。”托马斯撇嘴，看着快斗的背影回答。

“好吧。不过真出人意料，你居然能一路看下来忍那么久，大哥站天台边你都忍着没冲出去，我也是很佩服你了。”

“毕竟对小孩子不能太纵容。这点上，我勉为其难赞同一下快斗。”托马斯点点头，“当然，他要把大哥真给掉下去了，我就去揍他。”

“嘿，明明刚还说人家需要安慰什么的……”

“切，判断谁在什么时候需要多少安慰由我来定，”他撇撇嘴，而后凝视相拥的两人，“毕竟，现在这两个烦人的家伙可都早都不是小鬼了啊。”

08

克里斯托夫•阿克雷德有一个梦被留在了无人知道的夹缝里。

他们因复仇而陷入沉睡时，他在苏醒前的光芒中见到了过去的自己。当时，他站在原地不知道应该往哪个方向走，他听到年幼弟弟们的呼唤，转头时隐约看到记忆中高大稳重的父亲站在远处。他转向他们，而就在他要迈出第一步时，十五岁的他出现在了他的面前，指向了完全相反的反向。

“你应该去的方向是那边。”

“你是？可……为什么？”

“我恰好刚从那边经过，看到了你的一个未来。”

“可你只是经过。而且你并不能保证那是好的未来。”

“但那往那边走的你，一定会是更好的你。”

“为什么？”

“哪怕希望再微弱，都愿意相信和努力——这对研究者来说实在是太冒险和鲁莽了，但这对一个人来说，是必不可少的东西哦。那边的人刚刚告诉我的。”他对着自己笑了起来，语气尽是了然，“你应该感觉得到吧，我和你，是因为忽略了什么，才会被一直困在过往。”

他看着二十岁的自己停下了脚步。

“去吧，我。”周围的光芒涌动着，发出风拂过树叶时会有的沙沙声，他笑着看向自己的来路，“不伸出手就等于是放弃，那么好与坏便都不会降临。”

他看着自己凝视着自己，那双蓝眼睛与自己一样，他们的确是同一个人。

之后他看着未来的自己站定，对着他深施一礼。在对他身后那一切报以最后凝视后，转身去往他指向的方向，消失在光里。

风变大了。他听到身后父亲和弟弟们的影子在风中消融成光的声音，同时他感到自己也在消失。这并不可怕，因为这意味着他们将永远在一起，越过离别和时间的吹息。可他还是稍微有些愧疚的，才刚被人教导过，他就这么快又逞强了。

明明自己才是就要走到尽头那个。可心底残留的莫名不甘和期待，让他出现在这，用尽了最后的力气，推动了一下自己的道标。

周围的一切在崩塌，他随着光开始慢慢下落。

他仰起头，看着上方倾泻而下的光芒。

遗憾吗？是有的，毕竟他最后对那个人撒谎了。他是本能的想触碰他，准确的行动原因却是自己都说不出。

或许是他感觉到他透过自己始终在看向其他人，这让他感到了莫名不满；又或许只是想更多的感知他，想要认认真真地尽可能多的记住他。于是触感、温度、他抖动时的手，他的味道和气息就全成了行动的理由？毕竟那是长久以来，第一个在绝望中坚定对他伸出手的人。

对不起，只来得及留下道谢，却没机会对你道歉了。他会永远记住他，在自己短暂的这份永远里，记住那些星空下短暂又绮丽的闪光瞬间。在空中被对方抓住时，他仰起头，看着天空和他，那个人在他眼底留下光辉，作为唯一的观众他悄然目睹瞬间的隐秘美丽。而他愿把这一瞬珍藏在灵魂里。

一切都在粉碎为白，最后的记忆画面也开始变得光亮。

哦，所以那或许还可能是出于嫉妒，或许是羡慕——他不属于他。那个人与他尚未相识却抓紧他手的人，已经被未来的自己拥在怀里。

眼睛在强光中开始慢慢阖上。星空粉碎成光芒之海，夜风化作闪烁的细屑。  
那个人的脸，他怀抱的温度，一起湮没在上涨的绚烂激流下了。  
光芒散开，万物和虚空一起盛大而无声的绽放。

——遇见你很幸运，永别了。

急速下坠的前一刻，他闭上了双眼。

想再见你一面，快斗。

 

快斗抱着克里斯，越过对方的肩背，他看见天幕落下一颗流星。

那枚流星在他头顶上方的千尺高空中燃尽最后的火光，炸开来去，成为无声无息的一团星云般的光尘之花，再绚烂又寂静的消弭。短暂又无声无息，在仅有一人知晓的地方，鲜烈的燃烧完自己的最后一次瑰丽。

宇宙就是这样浪漫和冷漠。千百万年之前爆炸中诞生的气体云肆意生长，孕育出恒星和行星以及数不清的粒子流，它们在宇宙中奔腾向四面八方，而后又彼此间互相拉扯着，能量聚合便是光与热，便造就生；散去就成为粒子流，也带来死。物质跟随规律奔波，在某时刻相遇，而后又分离；曾经在短暂的交汇中组成巨大的新星体，又在消亡后化为无机物再次各奔下一站。

星海从诞生到死亡皆遵从法则。无机质的起落兴衰有不容置喙冷漠的铁律，可能量传递与守恒间又散射出超过生物想像的极致浪漫。星子散落的地方，永远不乏巧合与偶遇所营造的变化瞬间。宇宙拥有无数种可能性，但黑暗静待它们发生，世界从不主动选择应该落下的是哪一颗星。

所以身为有机会和意识并能够亲手选择未来的生灵，是何其渺小却幸运。

或许是定定的看着天幕太久，那朵光之花绽放在苍穹时，快斗感到眼睛有些酸涩。

克里斯似乎是感到了什么，他将他从怀里放开，改为抓着他的手。而快斗仰起头吻了他。他们嘴唇轻触，耳鬓厮磨。

“你刚刚欠我的。”他贴着他的嘴唇低声说。

“我知道，他……十五岁的我所感知的一切，其实都在同时传给我。”

快斗眨了下眼：“那好，接下来和父亲他们解释起来就好办了。不过我建议你找时间对我好好说明一下，关于这个。”他抬起自己的左手晃了晃，“虽然来源和目的，‘你’都已经说得差不多了，但我想听听你的解释。别推脱，毕竟你自己也知道，‘你’可是为了这个，在我面前大闹了一场。”

说完了快斗转身就准备先回到实验室，却被抓住手臂拉回来。

“我是一直想这么做。”克里斯握住他的左手。

“我曾经的迷茫和逃避，不止刺伤过你，对我来说那成了一道不敢触碰的伤疤。我是不想再避开它了。”

“那为什么……这么突然？”快斗感到克里斯的手默默顺着他的手臂下滑，将戒指和他的手一起抓握。

“我说过，我收回会赶你走的话，那是真的。我什么时候都绝不会再说。”

快斗听了一愣，随后有些不自然的转开眼：“那种时候说的话，就不必要太在意了……”

克里斯靠近他，抚上他的脸，与他前额相抵。他动作温柔的将自己的手指嵌入快斗的指缝，与他手指互相交缠。那枚戒指被他的动作带动，被体温染得暖热。

“快斗，我亲手抓住的未来，就是这个世界了。”

快斗愣了，而后他闭眼叹息，将头埋进对方颈侧的银发里。

“这是我听过的，最刻板的事实阐述。”

随后他在熟悉的气息里亲吻唇下的发，轻吻过后扯了一缕在齿间轻咬。他感受着克里斯的手抚上他的脖颈摩挲，他顺着他的动作，半睁眼接受气息交缠。

天城快斗怎么可能会轻易接受平局呢？所以他决定，那后半句话不再说给他听——那也是他听过的，最浪漫的情话。

他在克里斯的吻里再度闭上了双眼。

09

克里斯从梦中突然惊醒。

醒来后对着“自己居然睡着了”这个情况，他有些懵。自从父亲失踪，弟弟们被强制带入福利院后，他以月计算的不能安眠，因为只要闭上眼就是不停的噩梦。所以他吃惊的揉着自己醒来时磕到桌面上的侧脸——他很久没有睡得这么沉过了。

好像还做了个梦，可内容完全记不清了。只记得最后，他从充满光的高处落下。或许是太真实了，他的胳膊和腿都抽动了一下，他也随之梦醒。

那他坐在这睡着前，在做什么来着？他抬头看着屏幕，上面是他失去意识前在确认的今日行程邮件，正好眼前这封写到的预约拜访时间，马上就要到了。他是为了等对方，才留在这的。

克里斯动动身体，感到自己被头压过的手臂和太久未动的小腿，齐齐传来一阵带着酸麻感的轻微刺痛。他可不喜欢这个，所以往往肢体麻木时，他会静待它们结束才有动作。可敲门声响起，或许是刚刚转醒尚未完全清明，他直接应答了。

“抱歉，之前在偷偷观察您，让您困扰了，非常不好意思。首先请让我再次道歉。”他话音刚落，来人就推开门翼翼地开口了。

“哎？好吧，我接受。”

手臂和小腿上有着麻木后尚未褪去的刺痛，那是长久的阻塞后，血流正在重新充满的感觉。带着氧与生机，一切再次回到肢体之中，将感官调动。痛苦是生的证明，世间的万物更迭都与之相伴。这次克里斯没有停下，他将右手抬起，感受着浅浅的针刺感随着他的动作在慢慢减退。

“那么初次见面，我是克里斯托夫•阿克雷德。你是？”

光下，小小的少年也忙不迭地对他伸出右手。

“快斗，天城快斗。”

这一次克里斯伸出手去，抓住他的。

-END-

*呈系列作品，同时系列中每一篇都可独立成篇；按故事时间顺序，顺次排列为《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》、《Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo》


End file.
